The device relates to a skin shield device, consisting of a substantially flexible disc, finger tabs, and a central shield opening. The skin shield device is comprised of a material resistant to needle penetration. The skin shield device is used to protect users (to include caregivers and patients) from accidental needle stick or puncture (hereinafter needle stick) while involved in removing a needle from a subcutaneously implanted vascular access device (hereinafter port).
In modern medical practice, many patients who receive long-term intravenous therapy require the use of a port. The port is attached to the patient's blood supply by means of a catheter. One end of the catheter is attached to the port, the other end of the catheter is inserted into a patient's blood vessel. The port contains a rubber or rubber-like diaphragm injection site (hereinafter septum) into which injections are made. Injections are made through the patient's skin and into a septum of a port. Indirect access to the patient's blood supply saves the patient's blood vessels from trauma associated with repeated, direct injections into blood vessels.
A user who gives an injection into the port does so by first stabilizing and securing the port between the user's thumb and forefingers. Because the port is implanted under a layer of the patient's skin, the user must also stabilize and secure the skin layer which covers the port. The user's thumb and fingers are directly within the port injection area and are subject to accidental needle stick during the removal of the needle from the port septum. The port injection area (hereinafter site) is the area from which the inserted needle used for injection is removed, meant to include both the septum and skin layer.
The needle is removed from both the port site upon completion of the injection. The thickness of the rubber used in the port septum can create a frictional resistance to needle removal. The frictional resistance causes the needle to bind against the port septum upon withdrawal. The frictional resistance compels the user to withdraw the needle from the port septum by means of a controlled, steadily increasing, upward and downward force (hereinafter tension force). The object of using tension force is to remove the needle from the port septum without injuring the patient or damaging the port. The result of using tension force is that upon total withdrawal of the needle from the port site, a downward rebound of the needle results which can cause needle stick to either the user's skin or fingers.